


"Remember"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971





	"Remember"

Someone was watching him.

Without opening his eyes, he knew that someone was watching him. He remained quiet, his breathing didn't change. He couldn't say exactly wh,y but he knew that he was in no danger.

He was listening intently. Whoever it was who had walked into his room, he hadn't switched on the light. Suddenly he could hear a little noise. A sigh.

"I see you cut your hair again. Gosh, and it took me so long to talk you out of this terrible haircut."

The voice was unmistakably male. It irritated Gibbs. But the stranger continued to talk.

"They say you can't remember anything. Or anyone. Not Ducky. Not the NCIS. Not even Jenny."

Jenny. He knew Jenny? So he was a colleague? It would make sense. But why would a colleague try to talk him out of his Marine – haircut? He wanted to turn to this voice when he suddenly felt a hand on his. Fingers that closed gently around his own. A thumb that stroked tenderly over the back of his hand.

"I know that you don't remember me, either. The explosion was pretty hard. You can be glad that you're alive. It could've been much worse, I know that."

Another deep breath, this time close to a sob.

"I know all of that but that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Suddenly s picture flashed through his mind. Dark blonde hair, green sparkling eyes, a mouth that practically begged to be kissed. Strong arms closing around him when he came to bed late. Strong arms. Definitely male arms.

Not Karen's. Not Jenny's either.

Tony.

DiNozzo.

Anthony. Oh God, how could he have forgotten Tony? Suddenly the memories of Tony came rushing back. The first kiss. Their first night together. He still couldn't be sure about all the connections but he remembered Tony again.

He wanted to turn around, wanted to take him in his arms. Wanted to apologize for forgetting him. For forgetting the only man who had been able to give him back his will to live. But before he could do anything Tony removed his hand. Then Gibbs heard the opening and closing of the door.

He opened his eyes, and glanced over to the door. The door which opened again right now, and revealed a seemingly very determined woman.

"I am Ziva," she said, and looked at him.

End


End file.
